PokeToons- Paralyzed
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: Ash and Brock decide to visit Dawn for the summer. Bringing their Sinnoh pokemon from the past, they all come together once again. Pikachu is excited to see his friends again, and witness how they have grown. But, for some reason, he had developed a strange interest for his quriky bunny friend, Buneary. Pikachu x Buneary (PokeToons Reboot)
1. The Reunion

**A/N: *JLoBuizel's profile: empty desert. A tumbleweed rolls by. A pikachu in Kanto cries.***

**_JLoBuziel:_ "Uuuuuuhh… Hey guys uuuh… long time no see. Listen I know it's been minute… well, a year I think actually, maybe less, I don't freaking know.**

**Let me explain. So, I'm turning 18 soon. I'm about to become a man. And graduation is coming up in a few months. I've been focusing on school, because dammit I want to freaking walk with my class and not work at Taco Hell for the rest of my life!**

**Also, um I'll be real here. I was also lazy. My drive for fanfiction disappeared. I stopped reading it, and I stopped writing it. I actually walked away from fanfiction.**

**But I'm back! I'm into writing again. Now listen, Imma be real. I probably won't be updating anytime soon. I might, but don't count on it, because every time I claim that I'm gonna update again soon… I DON'T.**

**Soooo… yeah. *echoes***

**Well to start things off for my return. I'm finally rebooting PokeToons. PokeToons needed a rework, and I'm not happy with the current model. My writing was… well excuse my language but, *clears throat* SHIT.**

**And the character development, just wasn't what I wanted it to be. So I'm starting over fresh. This is a fic called "Paralyzed".**

**This is where the PokeToons verse begins. This is where Ash, Brock and Dawn meet up again in years. And I can't wait for this adventure. And I really hope that you guys join in on this adventure too.**

**And I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Here you go...**

**XXX**

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land at out destination."

Moments later, the airplane made a successful landing; gently grazing the runway. The plane continued to roll across the runway until it slowed down enough to where it could park. Once the plane made a complete stop, passengers began unbuckling themselves and making their way into the aisles. The once asleep pikachu, was awakened by his trainer/partner/best friend; Ash Ketchum.

Pikachu lifted his head, blinking out of his slumber. He was rested comfortably on Ash's lap. He looked up at Ash, whom looked right back at him. He gave him a warm smile.

"Wake up buddy," Ash said, "We're here."

Brock stood up from his seat, and stepped into the aisle, allowing Ash to leave his seat. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder, as he followed Brock out of the plane.

Ash's bones felt stiff, after being in his seat on the plane for thirty-eight hours straight. Once they made it out of the plane, the line poured out into the airport lobby, and the two trainers felt the rush of freedom and open space. It felt wonderful not being cramped inside of coach.

Everywhere in the lobby, there was a diversity of trainers, workers, Pokemon and people from around the world. Families were reunited, trainers arrived for more gym battles and such and such, and workers traveled for work.

Brock pulled out his phone. It was 12:32 pm. He began texting Dawn, informing her that they had arrived at the city nearby.

Ash stretched, popping his back.

"Finally!" Ash said with enthusiasm, "We're here!"

"Yup," said Brock, "But we're not done yet, I still gotta call a cab to take us to Dawn's."

"Ugh."

"We're almost there."

Brock looked up the phone number for the local cab service, and gave them a call.

XXX

Both of the trainers finally left the airport, and walked out the doors. The sun beamed down on them, but a gust of wind pushed against them, sending ripples through their clothes and keeping them cool. Ash embraced the sun.

"Aaah, it feels so good out here," he said.

"Piika," Pikachu agreed.

They sat down on a bench near the curb, and waited for their cab to arrive. Brock and Ash scrolled through their cell phones, while Pikachu chilled on Ash's shoulders, enjoying the beautiful weather, and occasionally taking a peep at Ash's phone.

Pikachu daydreamed in his head, thinking about meeting his old friends again, and seeing how they have grown. Meeting Dawn again. Meeting Buneary again. Meeting Pachirisu again. Meeting Buneary again. Piplup. Togekiss. Buneary… Despite Pikachu being excited to see all of them equally, he had a very strange and specific excitement, to see Buneary again. Probably because, she always gave him special attention. It was as if he was HER best friend. The little bunny always adored him.

He didn't quite understand why she always preferred him over everyone else. It wasn't like he treated her in any special way, other than saving her life from Team Rocket. But that was one time, and he'd do that for anyone. He just could never fully understand.

Nevertheless, he was still excited to see them again. And best of all, his best friend Buizel, came along too. Along with everyone else from before of course. It was gonna be a big reunion, and Pikachu couldn't wait.

Speaking of Buizel, Pikachu was really wanting someone to talk to, and he hadn't seen his bro in over thirty-eight hours. Pikachu reached into Ash's backpack, and pulled out the pokeball with Buizel's name labeled on it. He handed it to Ash, who looked up from his phone and understood what Pikachu was wanting.

He tossed the pokeball, freeing Buizel from his capsule. Once he fully materialized, he had his head hung down. He was asleep. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulders and onto the concrete sidewalk. He walked up to him, and clapped his paws.

Buizel's eyes flew open, and he jumped.

"Ah, I didn't do it!" Buizel yelled out.

He quickly turned his head and observed his surroundings. He looked at Pikachu.

"A-are we… there yet?" Buizel asked.

"Almost buddy. We only have a little bit more to go. Just gotta make it into town."

Buizel relaxed.

"Could we stop by like, McRonald's or something. My tummy is very not happy."

He pointed to his stomach, which cartoonishly started barking and snapping like an angry dog.

"Dawn's probably got something prepared for us at her house."

"My body will have digested itself by then."

"Patience is a virtue, friend."

"Yeah, well so is eating."

Time flew by, and their cab had eventually arrived. The trainers poured into the backseat. Brock sat on the left, Ash on the right, and Pikachu and Buizel sat in the middle.

"Alrighty, where ya headin?" The driver asked.

Brock said, "Oranvalley."

XXX

Oranvalley was only forty five minutes from the airport. Considerably less than compared to Kanto. During the ride, Pikachu and Buizel played rock paper scissors, I spy, they did impersonations, and played other road trip games to pass the time.

After almost an hour drive, a sign appeared into view. They drew closer to it. It said, "Entering OranValley."

Finally they had made it. Dawn sent Brock her address, and he shared it with the cab driver. "Sunset Drive".

Once they made it into town, the excitement level rose. The trainers could finally reunite and relax after their long trip, and the pokemon could finally reunite again as well.

After fifteen minutes of driving across town, they made it into the outside. Where the forest was. They drove uphill. Then finally… Sunset Drive.

It was a big, white house, with a deep blue roof. And a beautiful view of the forest, and it looked over the entire town.

Once Brock paid the cab driver the fee, the cab driver wished them a good day, and drove off. Brock and Ash stood in the front yard. They looked around. The place had a lot of space. The front yard had a picnic table, a tire swing , and lots of field. That's not even counting the backyard.

"Wow," Ash said. "She's got herself set."

"No kidding."

The curtains in the front window parted slightly. Then after a few seconds, they closed back up. The front door knob twisted, and the front door opened. The figure, which walked outside… was Dawn.

Her blue hair danced with the wind. Her glossy blue eyes brightened, and she ran to Ash and embraced him in a tight hug. This surprised him and caught him off guard. But, he happily returned the hug. Then, she gave Brock a tight hug as well, which he returned too.

"It's so awesome to see you guys again!" She said excitedly.

"Right back at ya" said Ash.

Dawn let go of Brock.

"So, how was your guy's trip?"

"Long and boring," said Ash.

"Heh, as expected. It is a long trip."

"Yes, yes it was," said Brock, "And may I say, this is a wonderful place you got here."

"Aaw, thanks Brock. It's very cozy."

Dawn's house was big. Not in the terms of, it was a big house. But the land surrounding the house, made it big. The house had two floors, three bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen and one living room.

It sat by itself, surrounded by the forest, containing it's woodland critters, with a lake not far out. The outside had more than enough space for her Pokemon to frolic and play.

"It is a pretty big space, out in the outskirts of town next to the woods, you've got plenty of room for your pokemon to frolic," said Brock with amazement.

"Does it ever get lonely out here?" Ash asked.

"Nah, I've got my pokemon to keep me company. And I'm really happy with the way they've grown. Speaking of which, I should let you in. It's really hot out here, plus my pokemon have been dying to see you guys again," Dawn walked over to the door and opened it. "Please, come in…"

All of a sudden without warning, pokemon flooded out the door. They jumped and cheered, excited to see their friends again.

"Oh geez," Dawn yelped."

"Yikes," Ash said, "You weren't kidding Dawn." Brock reached down and began petting some of them.

"Well," said Ash, "There's only one other thing for us to do now."

He reached into his bag and grabbed the rest of his pokeballs. He threw them all up into the air.

"Alright guys, come on out!"

"You too," Brock followed Ash.

Then in a heartbeat, their pokemon materialized and the reunion had fully begun. Everyone was here. Joining Pikachu and Buizel, was Staraptor, Infernape, Gible, Torterra, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny. Everyone was here. After years.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, then all the pokemon gathered around each other to finally converse.

"Hi guys, long time no see," Pikachu said.

There was a follow-up of indistinct chatter.

Piplup pushed his way through the crowd, and managed to find Pikachu.

"Bro…" Piplup said in astonishment.

Pikachu looked over his shoulder and saw Piplup. In excitement, Pikachu responded, "Bro!"

Then they both embraced each other in a bro hug.

"Bro hug!" Buizel called out.

He quickly dashed to them, grabbed them, and embraced them both in a very painful and powerful hug.

Both Pikachu and Piplup squeaked.

"Nice to… see you too Buizel," Piplup forced himself to say.

"I like hugs," Buizel said happily.

He let them go. With his back probably broke, Piplup managed to ask, "So… Pikachu. How has it been going? What is up?"

"Uh," Pikachu said ,"Great actually. I've been really excited to see you guys again. What about you?"

"Oh you know the usual, fighting baddies, taking care of the family and being overall awesome at everything I do."

"That's… cool?" Pikachu said, very unsure.

Then he heard a familiar voice call out his name. His ears perked up. He looked towards the voice. In his sight, was the quirky, silky brown fur bunny that he had remembered very well.

His eyes brightened, and his heart, very strangely, increased its own heartbeat. His cheeks warmed up, a foreign feeling. He felt his cheeks.

What the heck? He asked himself.

Buneary walked up to him, full of joy.

"Hi Pikachu," Buneary said.

"H-hey Buneary."

He held out his arms unconsciously. Buneary swiftly grabbed him and held him in a warm hug. His heart skipped a beat. He slowly lowered his arms, almost hesitantly. And returned the hug.

Buneary's heart melted. She had been waiting eagerly for this moment, since she had received the news that Ash and Brock were coming by, last week.

Her love for Pikachu, as strong as ever, still beats in her to this day.

As much as Buneary wanted to hold onto him forever, she let go of him. Pikachu was surprised as they disbanded from their hug. He expected a longer hug. He expected to fight for his freedom. Strangely, he felt slightly… disappointed.

Buneary put her arms behind her back and looked at Pikachu in a very friendly manner.

"So," she said, "Long time hasn't it?"

Pikachu nodded his head, "Yeah."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Uh… s-stuff."

Buneary chuckled, "Just stuff?"

"Y-yeah. Lots of stuff."

"Like?"

Pikachu thought deeply for a moment. Trying to remember something cool. Buizel jumped in on this conversation.

"To be completely honest, we've been kinda just existing." Buizel said.

Pikachu gave up.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Aw that's alright. I... haven't done anything either." She looked away at the ground upon that statement.

"Anyway, it's wonderful to see you all again."

"You too."

Suddenly they heard a voice call out, "Wait!'

Emerging through the crowd, was the blue and white electric squirrel, Pachirisu.

"Hey guys!" She said excitedly.

"Pachirisu!"

Pachirisu ran up to Piakchu and they both exchanged a friendly hug. Pikachu felt something in her paw. After they let go, he asked, "What you got?"

Pachirisu held it out. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh it's nothing. Just the book I'm reading."

"Oh. Wait. Reading?" Pikachu asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"When did you learn to read?" Pikachu asked very surprisingly.

"Oh uh right, um… last summer."

"Did Dawn teach you?"

"Nope. I taught myself."

Both Pikachu and Buizel's jaws dropped.

"Seriously? How?!"

"Uh… well, I just… sorta just did I guess. I was bored and Dawn told me about how wonderful books were. So I just… taught myself. The internet definitely made things easier."

Pikachu was still shocked. Pachirisu was never the kind of being to read. She could barely ever sit still for even a second. But reading? For a pokemon, that's really impressive.

He felt a hint of jealousy, because not even he could read. Pikachu couldn't read, Buizel couldn't, none of his friends could. It's not in their blood.

"Yeah," said Buneary casually, "I like it whenever Pachi reads me stories. Especially before I go to bed sometimes. It's really nice."

"I can give you some lessons if you want," Pachirisu said.

Piplup intervened.

"Just a warning. No offense Pachi, but if you guys didn't know, reading is like… REALLY boring. And I mean, REALLY, REALLY boring."

"Mmmm, depends on how you interpret it," said Pachi.

"You literally just stare at a page full of words and stuff. No pictures, no music, no action no nothing! Just silence and paper."

"As I have already said, it depends on how you interpret it. The beauty of reading is that it's all reliant on your imagination. It's like a movie, except it's all in your head. You have to imagine it. And if it's a really good book, and the plot comes together perfectly, then you barely have to try! You'll be on the edge of your seat upon every page!"

Pikachu was impressed. This wasn't the same, mindless, full of energy, crazy pachirisu he knew before. She was reading and talking fancy. In fact, she hadn't even made any jitters, or any kind of sudden movement. She had been perfectly calm and relaxed.

Dawn clapped her hands together.

"Well, now that everyone has gotten well acquainted with one another, I think it's time I show you two inside."

"Heck yeah," said Ash, "Let's check this place out!"

"Right behind ya," said Brock.

Dawn led them both inside.

"Ah, yes," said Pachirisu, "Come on boys, it's really nice inside."

Pachirisu led them both inside Dawn's house. Pikachu remained next to Buneary's side. Giving her quick glances. He didn't know why he was so interested in her. Maybe because they haven't talked in forever. And now that they're here, he didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to say. He tried to forget it, and just carry on with the reunion. They entered inside.

XXX

A**/N: And that concludes chapter one of Paralyzed. The reboot, the rework, the SAVIOUR… of PokeToons. I'm back baby, I'm back!**

**Watch me not post for like another year, haha. Nah jk. I'll try my very hardest to stay somewhat consistent. Graduation is coming up. And fast! Love you guys, have a great day and remember to… oh boy, I haven't said this in a long time!**

**STAY TUNED!!!**

**Question of The Day: If you were a pokemon, what would you be?**

**My answer: Me, even though buizel is my favorite pokemon, I would honestly prefer to be a pikachu. Simply because they are so much cuter, and I love pikachus just as much w**

**What about you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, only took an entire month I think, but I finally made chapter 2. But like I said, don't expect me to upload consistently. I'm very bad at that.** **Anyway, no dilly dally, on with the show!**

XXX

Dawn grabbed the front door and held it open for them. Ash and Brock both walked inside. The front door led straight to the living room. In the middle of the living room was a purple couch and a glass coffee table. The living room had a big flat screen t.v, a recliner, a computer near the door to the kitchen, and the walls were painted a deep blue.

Ash awed over the house.

"Woah," said Ash, "All of this is your's?'

"Yeah, basically," she said sheepishly, "Please, make yourself at home!"

The pokemon walked inside, Pikachu was awestruck. It was so cozy! She had nice furniture, a nice t.v, a nice… well… EVERYTHING!

"Wowie," said Pikachu, "It's so nice in here!"

Buizel was hit with a rush of cool air, blasting from the a.c. Buizel soaked in all the cool air, while enjoying the fresh scent of "Ocean" air freshener.

"Aaah," he said."

"My my," said Staraptor, "I must say, the decor here is splendid!"

"Thanks," said Pachirisu, "Dawn tries her best to keep the house clean. Here, let me show you guys around."

The gang followed Pachirisu through the living room. She brought them to the kitchen first, since it was just across the living room.

"Here's the kitchen!" Said Pachirisu. "Umm… not much to say about the kitchen. But Dawn does cook some mean eggs and bacon!"

"Ooh! I love bacon!" Buizel said with enthusiasm.

"Me too!" Said Pikachu

"Alright guys, follow me!"

Pachirisu led them back into the living room, and proceeded up the stairs. Upon reaching the top floor, they entered a hallway. She took them to the right side first.

"There's the bathroom, then on you're right is the guest bedroom, and on the left at the end of the hall, is another guest bedroom. That's where you guys will be staying. They're very nice."

Pachirisu opened one of the bedrooms and showed them inside. The bedroom was neatly cleaned and organized. The walls were painted a beautiful sage, the carpet was soft and colored like snow. A single bed sat in the middle of the room, with a t.v sitting on top of a drawer in front of it.

"Wow, this is a really nice room," said Pikachu.

"Yep, these rooms don't really get used much, so they just collect dust. Now to show you the other side of the house!"

Pachirisu brought them to the other side of the hall. They walked past the closet and reached the master bedroom.

"And finally, this is our room. Or more specifically, Dawn's room. Allow me to show you inside."

She went to open it, but Buneary stopped her immediately.

"Huh?" Pachirisu asked.

"We uh… we shouldn't bring them inside." Buneary said.

"Well why not?"

"Well… I don't think that would be very respectful to her privacy. We must respect her privacy Pachi. There could be stuff in there that she wants to keep to herself Pachi."

"Huh… Oh! Er-right! Right! Eh… anyway that comepletes the tour. Please return back downstairs and make yourselves at home!"

The group made their way downstairs, but Pikachu still remained at the door, dumbfounded. Buizel walked up to him.

"Pikachu?" He asked.

"That was weird," Pikachu Said.

"What was?"

"Whatever just happened. Do you think Dawn could be hiding something in there?"

"Oh don't be silly! Dawn's as innocent and delicate as a flower, what could she possibly have to hide?"

"I don't know, but they really didn't want us going in there."

"Well I mean, I'm not the smartest dude, actually I'm pretty dumb, but that is HER room ya know. Just barging into someone's room is disrespectful no matter what. And it's an invasion of privacy."

"Hmmm. You know what? You're absolutely right Buizel, I never even considered it that way. Gee, I wish I was as smart as you are!"

"STONKS!"

They went downstairs and returned to the group, leaving Dawn's room behind.

Everyone was hanging out downstairs, and getting acquainted with each other.

The three trainers were sitting on the sofa, talking and catching up with each other.

"I bet you've been training and battling lots, haven't ya Ash," Dawn said happily as she sipped her tea.

"Uuuuh… yeah, o-of course! I always keep my pokemon in tip top shape!"

"That's great to hear! What about you Brock?"

"Oh you know, learning new recipes, all that good stuff. I've really excelled my knowledge about pokemon, and I've dug deeper than I ever had before!"

"Wonderful! I'm glad to hear that you guys are going above and beyond!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you?" Ash asked, "You've barely told us anything about you."

"Oh? My bad, hehe. Gee, where do I even start? Well last summer…"

As the trainers conversed, the pokemon talked amongst themselves as well.

"Wow Star," said Pachirisu, "I never knew you were a man of culture!"

"I do appreciate the classics, such as Beethoven, and Mozart," said Staraptor with a distinguished tone.

"Wow!" Pachirisu was very surprised by Staraptor's sudden interest in classical music.

Buneary had dragged Piplup to the side, away from the group.

"What do I do, what do I do?!" Her voice shaked.

"Calm down, calm down," Piplup said, "You're overreacting! Just be yourself, we went over this for a week now!"

"I know, but now that he's here, I-I just don't know what to do!"

"Yo!" Pikachu said as he and Buizel approached Piplup and Buneary.

Buneary squeaked and her body stiffened. He chuckled nervously and waved at them.

"Uh-heheh… Hi Pikachu.~"

"This place is amazing! You must be very happy here."

"Uh-heheh… yeeeah…"

"Meh, not really a mansion, but it'll do," said Piplup.

Pikachu looked around. Everyone was talking and getting along. The trainers were having a friendly conversation, the pokemon were sharing their new interests and experiences, it really was a reunion. So far, going very well.

"You know what," said Piplup, "It's getting pretty cramped in here, how about we go outside and have a friendly chat?"

"Sounds good to me," said Pikachu.

Piplup led the way outside. Buneary and Pikachu walked next to each other. Buneary could feel her legs shake, and her heart pound. Something drained her confidence from earlier, and made her very anxious.

_I don't know how long I can keep this up, _Buneary thought to herself_, I just really want to cuddle him and nuzzle him! I really want him to like me, but I just don't know how to! I can't be myself, I have to think of another strategy. But what?_

Pikachu noticed Buneary's strange behaviour.

_Hmm, she's acting very strangely. Where's her burst of energy from before? She's being all quiet now. And I still haven't had to deal with her nuzzles and worship. Hmmm?_

XXX

**A/N: And that concludes that chapter! Thank you for stopping by! Definitely a strange one. Do you really think Dawn is really hiding something? And if so, is it really something worth investigating?**

**Oh well, can't wait for the next chapter, hopefully it won't take as long to make… (probably will)** **Oh well, see you guys later and remember to Stay Tuned!**

**_Question of The Day:_ What is your favorite hobby?**

**My favorite hobby is drawing. I love to draw!**


	3. Confliction

**A/N: QUARANTINE CLUB! Hey guys, sorry about the lack of activity. But writer's block for this story has been extreme, especially since I want this story to be perfect.****This chapter literally took me an entire week to make! Also, I've been working on other PokeToon fics. But because I want to keep things organized, I won't upload those until a certain point in Paralyzed. So this fic comes first. I'm gonna keep forcing myself to push this fic. Not just for me, but for you! Hope you guys enjoy!**

XXX

The green grass danced along with the wind. Pikachu, Buizel, Buneary, Piplup and Pachirisu; all five of them sat together in a circle. The wind blowing through their fur.

They were telling each other stories about their summer experiences.

"And that's the story of how I finally found my way out of the bathroom. It was so cold and scary," Buizel said as he shivered.

"Uh huh…" Pachi said, all confused, "Well anyway. My summer went splendidly. I took the time to study more about world history. Did you know, that back in…"

"BOOOOORIIING," Piplup said, "Listen, I love you Pachi, but nobody cares about world history, quantum mechanics, trigonometry, or whatever other crap you waste your time with!"

"Excuse me?" Pachi asked offensively.

"Pip?" Buneary asked, "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No, it's alright Buneary," Pachi said boldly, "I understand. Some people are so insecure about their well-being, that they have to belittle those who show superior intellect or common sense towards them."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Piplup asked, "I'll have you know, that I happen to be the smartest, handsomest, and funnest pokemon in all of Sinnoh!"

"Correction mr. I'm so smart. It's actually pronounced "most fun", funnest is not a real word."

"Quiet you! You're irrelevant! By the power invested in me! I now declare that "funnest", is officially a real word! How about that?"

"Whatever. Well nevermind about me I guess, since I'm sooo boring. Pikachu, what about you? What did you do over your last summer?"

"Yeah!" Buneary said excitedly, "I bet you battled and kicked a lot of pokemon butt!"

"Oh uh… eh… o-of course!" Pikachu said, with hesitation in his voice.

_What? Why did I say that? I haven't battled in forever!_

"I-I've been training hard, and battling even harder. Heck, I was even on an undefeated streak for a bit."

_You're a dirty liar! Why am I lying?! I can't help myself!_

Buneary stared in awe.

"Wow Pikachu, you're so strong!"

Pikachu blushed at the compliment.

"Gee. Thanks."

_Quickly, change the subject!_

"Uuuuh, what about you Buneary? How was your summer?"

Buneary's eyes beamed.

"Oooh, yes! My summer was great! This year I…"

Her expression quickly changed. She began to sweat, and her ear drooped down.

"Uh… I-uh… you know… just regular girl things, hehe. Like performing in contests… uuh singing… and uh...uuuh… oooh, look at this pretty flower!'

She desperately and swiftly picked a flower from the ground. It was a beautiful fluffy flower with elegant, bright pink pedals.

"That is a Carnation," said Pachirisu, "Scientific name; Dianthus Caryophyllus. They're native to…"

"BOOOOOORIIIIIING!" Piplup exclaimed.

"Well for your information, I think that this stuff is very interesting. How about you Buizel, do you think my facts are interesting?"

She looked over to Buizel, and saw him sleeping. He snored very loudly, and drool dripped from his lips. Suddenly, reacting to his name, he jumped in panic and woke up.

"AH! Uh pancakes!"

Pachirisu sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly, in one swift motion, the Carnation was swiped from Buneary's paws. She squeaked in surprise.

The thief was none other than Sudowoodo. Carnation in one… hand?! Branch?... Anyway… Magnifying glass in the other, he carefully inspected the flower very closely.

"Uuuuh Sudo?" Buneary asked, "What are you doing?"

Sudo looked up from the flower. He quickly checked his surroundings, as if he was looking for any suspicious spectators. Then he leaned in close to the group, and quietly said, "Ok listen. I gotta keep it real quiet so they don't hear. THEY'RE WATCHING."

"W-whooose watching?" Pikachu asked.

Sudo blew up, "THE GOVERNMENT! THE SNAKE PEOPLE! THE CIA! THE ALIENS! THEY'RE WATCHING OUR EVERY MOVE!"

"Aliens?" Buizel asked.

"Snake people?" Buneary asked.

"Hehe… eh you're joking right?" Pachirisu asked.

"AM I?!"

There was a long pause.

"Are you?" Pikachu asked.

"NO!!!" Sudo said in Pikachu's face, "Don't you guys see?! Everyday, they watch us with their secret cameras, and alien technology that they're hiding from us! They watch our every move, and use their alien technology to control our minds and TURN US INTO MINDLESS ZOMBIES, WHO OBEY THEIR EVERY COMMAND! Think about it, why do you think they're hiding the aliens from us at Area 51 huh?!"

"Because there are no aliens and it's just a highly classified air force facility." Pachi said blandly.

"WRONG!!! BECAUSE THE ALIENS ARE WORKING WITH THE GOVERNMENT! Well let me tell you something, ain't no government snake gonna infiltrate MY brain! Which is why I always trust my electrostatic shield mechanism!"

Sudo exclaimed as he put on an aluminum foil hat.

"That's just a tin foil hat," Piplup said.

"Actually it's aluminum," Pachi said, "They replaced tin foil with aluminum after world war two because…"

"Nobody cares Pachi!" Piplup groaned.

Pachi grumbled.

"Wow, that's pretty fashionable," said Buizel, "You have any extras?"

"Of course, I always bring extras just in case."

Sudo handed him another aluminum foil hat. Amazed, Buizel slapped it on his head. It sat there crooked.

"Sweet, now this is totally the rage!"

"Sooo Sudo?" Asked Pachi, "When did this… whole thing start?"

"I WAS WOKE!"

There was another long pause.

"And?" Pachi asked.

Sudo leaned in and spoke quietly.

"I've said too much. Remember… THEY'RE WATCHING US."

Sudo performed a weak somersault, and broke into a sprint faraway from the group. The whole group was dumbfounded. An awkward silence washed over them, until Piplup broke the ice.

"Sooooo eh… you guys wanna like… play a game or something?"

"What should we play?" Pachi asked.

Buneary raised her paw, "Ooh ooh, fo… er uh…eh... c-c-Catch! Everyone likes Catch right? Eh heh…"

"Yeah, Catch!" Piplup said, "I'll go grab the ball!"

Piplup got up and started running back inside. Buneary began to act a little frantic.

"I uh… uh… I-I'll go with you!"

She got up and ran behind him. Pikachu watched in confusion. Buneary was acting… weird. She seemed very flustered. She seemed to hesitate every time she would talk. Maybe he was digging too deep into this, but Buneary really wasn't acting like herself. Or at least, what HE was used to.

XXX

Back and forth, all five of them threw the red rubber ball to each other. Piplup to Buizel. Buizel to Pachirisu. Pachirisu to Pikachu. Pikachu to Buneary. Then Buneary, back to Piplup.

As they played, Buneary couldn't help but keep her eyes on Pikachu. His yellow fur glowed in the sunlight. Bright as the sun. His cute little black eyes beamed with joy, and his smile was enough to pull at Buneary's heart strings.

All this time, Buneary was anxiously waiting for Pikachu to return. And now here he was. She was so happy. Despite her failures of winning his heart in the past, she still had hope. And she was more confident than ever. There were just… a few things that may hold her back. But nevertheless, she would do everything in her power to win Pika's heart! He was still as dreamy as ever!

Pikachu caught the ball with both of his paws. He looked over to Buneary, and he cocked his arm back.

"Go long!" He said as he threw the ball farther than before.

Buneary's brain kicked back into gear after gushing over the boy of her dreams.

"Huh?"

She noticed the ball soaring over her head and heading farther down behind her. Her instincts kicked in, and she quickly pivoted, and bursted into a dead sprint. She pumped her arms up and down to the movements. She kept her eyes on the ball.

She quickly realized that she wouldn't make it in time. So she buckled her knees and dove towards the ball. She extended her right arm out as far as she could. As soon as she felt the rubber hit her paw, she cupped her arm, and brought the ball to her chest. Then, with the ball in her arm, she slid across the ground.

She smiled as she felt the dirt cover her fur. Her heart beat with adrenaline.

_That was wicked!_ She thought to herself proudly.

Pikachu stared in amazement, but quickly rushed to her aid. He went up to her.

"Buneary! Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his tone.

She bolted up.

"Are you kidding me?! I feel gree… uh… I uh-I mean… *cough* *cough, y-yeah, I-I'm ok."

She coughed as cute as she could.

Pachirisu rolled her eyes. _Oh brother._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw it far… well… I mean I kinda did… b-but not that far. I hope you're not hurt, that was a hard fall. But that catch was awesome! Like, really awesome!"

Buneary's heart fluttered. He actually cares about her. He's concerned about her and everything! Not only that, but he thought that the catch was cool too! Despite a part of her feeling constrained and locked up, she didn't care. She kept that part of her locked up in the back of her head. She was just happy to have a moment with Pikachu.

"Gee. Hehe. Thanks Pi…"

Out of nowhere, with a gust of wind, the ball was snatched out of Buneary's paws. Pikachu jerked back, and Buneary desperately looked for the ball.

Then suddenly they heard snickering from above. They both looked up and saw a trio of pidgeys. All males, and one of them had their ball.

"Haha! Oh I'm sorry, was this YOUR ball?" The pidgey with the ball asked, "Well it's OURS now haha!"

"You snooze, you lose!" The second pidgey said.

"Hey!" Pikachu called out, "That's stealing! Give it back!"

Buneary growled to herself. She clenched her paws. Not those three again.

"Or WHAT?" The third one asked.

Pikachu raised his fist up in frustration.

"Or we'll teach you what for!"

Then suddenly, Pikachu was pelted with bird poop.

"Hey," he squeaked in humiliation and disgust.

The three pidgeys busted out laughing, mocking poor pika.

Something in Buneary's mind snapped. She felt her muscles tense, and her teeth grind against each other. What they did to her Pika was unforgivable, unacceptable… and PUNISHABLE.

She stood up, her veins bulging out of her skin. Piplup quickly noticed Buneary's behaviour, and nearly had a heart attack. He dashed over to Buneary and grabbed her.

"Buneary!" He whispered to her, "Stop! You're doing it again! Not in front of Pikachu, remember?"

Still angry, she looked over at Pikachu. He was trying to wipe the bird poop from his fur. His face was red from the humiliation.

Buneary's heart went sore.

"B-but they literally disrespected Pikachu. I have to defend him."

"But that's not how a lady acts Buneary! Girly, remember?"

Buneary remembered. Her muscles relaxed, and her posture slouched. But she bit her lip.

"Hey!" Buizel yelled, "Stop that you meanies!"

Sure enough, they pooped on him too. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. They busted out laughing again.

Pachirisu wanted to intervene, but she feared that they had more where that came from.

"LOSERS! Ha! See ya later suckas! HAHA!"

And with that, they all flew away into the forest with the ball.

"Ew," Pikachu squeaked as he tried to wipe the bird poop off him. Unfortunately it seemed to be stuck to his fur.

Buneary felt awful. She could've done something, but didn't… couldn't.

"Who were those jerks?" Buizel asked.

"Oh just Coby, Moby and Toby," said Pachirisu, "They're just a bunch of low lives who find enjoyment in bullying other pokemon. They do it to everybody."

"Somebody ought to teach them a lesson."

Buneary shuffled up to Pikachu. She asked shyly, "Y-you alright?"

He sighed.

"Oh I don't know Buneary, it's not like I'm covered in bird poop or anything," he said passive aggressively.

Buneary's ears drooped, and she looked like a kid who just got yelled at by their parents.

Pikachu immediately felt bad, and quickly apologized.

"Oh I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you, I'm just really annoyed right now."

"It's ok."

He looked at himself. He hasn't felt this annoyed in a longtime. He even took out his frustration on Buneary. He felt guilty.

"I really need a bath."

"Me too," said Buizel.

"Follow me," Piplup said, "Bathroom is this way."

Pikachu and Buizel depressingly followed Piplup inside the house. Pachirisu walked up to Buneary, who had her head hung down.

"How are you holding up?" Pachirisu asked.

Buneary sighed.

"I wanted to do something, but luckily Piplup stopped me."

Pachirisu put her paw on her shoulder.

"Buneary, you can't keep this up. It's not YOU. If you're really strong, then you would show Pikachu your true colors. He should like you for YOU, not what he thinks you are."

Buneary clenched her fists.

"But… I really like him."

"I know. But it's not what you want. It ain't you."

Buneary shook her head.

"No! No! I know exactly what I want!" She walked up to Pachi's face,"I want Pikachu! I love him for crying out loud! Why won't you understand that?! I have to do this!"

Buneary stormed off, frustrated. Pachirisu sighed.

"Poor girl. Why won't she listen? I only want what's best for her. *sigh* This isn't good."

Pachirisu started making her way to the house. That was a mood killer. Hopefully things will be better later.

XXX

**A/N:**** And that concludes this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry about the lack of updates, but in my defense, like I said; don't expect me to be very active.**

**But I'm feeling it again! I'm currently working on other fics after this one. So I'm trying to work on this one as much as possible so I can get those ones uploaded as well!** **Have a wonderful day guys and remember… QUARANTINE CLUB!!!**

**And remember to stay tuned…**

**_QUESTION OF THE DAY:_ Anything positive out of quarantine?**

**_ME:_ Well oddly enough, I've gotten back into motorsports. So I'm back to watching Nascar and Moto GP! I might try getting into Formula 1, but Nascar will do just fine for now :3**


	4. Playing Pretend!

**A/N: Hiyah folks, welcome back to Paralyzed. Chapter 4 already? Dang, it felt like only yesterday chapter 3 released… because it did.**

**Anyway, yeah I just went straight to work after I updated. I'm a little burnt out right now, so I'm gonna take a nice break after this. Hope you guys enjoy****!**

XXX

It was evening. As the sun dimmed, and the sky turned a beautiful orange, Buneary was in Dawn's room. Her back was against the closet door, and she was desperately trying to close it. Unfortunately the closet was filled to the brim, with all of Buneary's belongings. Using all of her might, she finally managed to force it shut.

Once she heard the click, she slid onto the floor and panted. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"Phew!"

"Hey Buneary," Piplup said suddenly as he entered the room.

Buneary jumped in surprise, as she was not paying attention. She sighed annoyingly.

"Don't scare me like that dude," she said.

"Sorry, what can I say? I have a very intimidating personality."

Piplup noticed how much more bare Dawn's room looked.

"W-where's all of your stuff?" Then he saw the closet door, comically bending forward with things sticking out of the sides. "And why does the closet door look like it's gonna explode?"

Buneary sighed and stood up.

"Listen, bro. So… you know how Ash and Brock are coming here next week?"

"Yeah. Ever since Dawn told us, you wouldn't shut up about Pikachu."

Buneary put her right fist up and was ready to punch Piplup.

"Eeep!" Piplup flinched.

Buneary smirked and lightly tapped his arm with her fist.

"Two for flinching!"

"Ah, hehe. Pff. Totally wasn't scared. Just… allergies… *cough* *cough*."

"Heh. Well anyway uh… it's about Pikachu."

"What do you mean?"

"Ummm… well… as you may or may not know, I really like him…"

"I'm pretty sure everybody in the world knows that."

"Yeah well uhh… I was thinking and… well… if I'm going to win his heart, then I need to play the girl of his dreams. So I have decided to get rid of all of my stuff, and train myself to be the cutest, girliest girl any boy would ever want… Pikachu specifically."

Piplup stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. You're kidding me right?"

"Nope!"

"So you're literally acting like someone you're not, to win Pikachu's heart?"

"Y-yeah…"

"That's a terrible idea! Why don't you just be yourself like any other normal person?!"

"Because I'm not the same as I was before! What kind of boy would want a girl like me? If I don't do this, Pikachu will never love me!"

"You don't even know what he's into! "

"Better safe than sorry dude… or uh… just Piplup."

Piplup sighed, and looked back at the closet.

"Soooo… how long do you plan on hiding all of that?"

"I don't know. Forever maybe?"

"You can't do that! That's your entire existence in there! All of your accomplishments! Don't you cherish them?"

"Yeah… but…" Buneary couldn't finish.

"Listen, Buneary. Don't you think you're taking this a biiiit too far?"

"Maybe. But I'll do whatever it takes to earn Pikachu's affection."

"You're going to throw away everything you love for ONE boy?"

Buneary turned and faced Piplup. She shrugged with a nervous smile and casually said, "Well… yeah. And you're gonna help me!"

Piplup jerked back.

"What? No! I want no part in this!"

"C'mon man! My man! My main man! My dude! Please, you're like my best friend! Please, I'm begging you."

Piplup crossed his arms.

"I thought PACHI was your best friend."

"She's my best GIRL friend. You're my best BOY friend."

"Yeeaah- you better rephrase that."

He continued to cross his arms. Buneary gave him puppy eyes. This caused Piplup to puff his cheeks in fustration.

"Fine! But only because you're my best friend."

Buneary cheered.

"Yes! Thanks bro! I knew I could count on you!"

She raised her fist and threatened to punch him. He yelped and flinched again. She lightly tapped him on the arm twice with her fist.

"Two for flinching! Haha!"

XXX

An hour had pass. Buneary sat on Dawn's bed, staring depressingly at a picture. She looked at her glorious self in the picture, and her own sad reflection. She sighed. She really liked Pikachu, ever since they met. Her attraction towards him had only grown ever since.

She wanted to be the perfect girl for him. That was her mission. No matter how much she had to sacrifice. She'd give anything up in the world to hold his paw, and cuddle with him. Everything about him was perfect, and everything about her WASN'T.

He was way out of her league. But, there was a chance. Even though she couldn't do it last time, she'd do it this time. Before they leave, whenever that may be, she'll ask him out. She'll warm up to him, and finally grow the courage to ask him out. But first, she'll have to prove herself worthy to him.

Suddenly, Buneary's ear perked up to Dawn's muffled voice calling from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready!"

Maybe food will make her feel better. She stuffed her picture back in the closet, and walked downstairs.

In the kitchen, Dawn was handing out bowls full of delicious and nutritious pellets. One for every pokemon. Luckily Brock and Ash brought their own bowls for their pokemon, so they wouldn't be short on bowls. Brock had helped Dawn make the food, and Ash was helping out with handing them out.

On the stove cooking, was food being prepared by Brock, for the trainers to enjoy later.

Pikachu and Buizel had gotten their servings, and headed outside to enjoy their meal. They walked to the front yard and sat down by the picnic table.

"Finally," said Buizel, "Something to eat! I'm starving!"

Buneary had her bowl in her paws. Pachirisu was with her, along with Piplup. All three of them walked outside. Buneary surveyed the area, and found Pikachu.

"Let's go eat with Pikachu and Buizel," said Buneary.

"Alright," said Pachirisu.

"Whatever," said Piplup.

They walked over to Pikachu and Buizel. Pikachu turned and smiled at their arrival.

"M-mind if we join you guys?" Buneary asked.

"Not at all," said Pikachu.

Both Pikachu and Buizel made room for the three pokemon to sit down. They sat in a circle of course.

"Dawn makes the best food," said Pachirisu with pride, "So I think you'll really enjoy it!"

"I bet," said Pikachu happily.

Buneary stared at her food. Then she began to think back a week ago.

It was lunchtime, and Buneary had gotten her food. She sat with Piplup and Pachirisu in the kitchen. They had just settled down, and Buneary was ready to dig in. Then she eyed her friend, Piplup and smirked.

"Hey Piplup," she said.

He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I bet I can eat all this faster than you!"

"Oh you're on!"

Buneary reached for her pellets, but Pachirisu quickly intervened!

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Buneary asked.

"That is not how a lady eats."

Buneary was baffled for a moment, but then she remembered the context. Her ear drooped.

"Oh… right…"

"Well that's not very fun," said Piplup.

"Well if Buneary wants to be girly, she has to learn to act like a lady. Which means no food eating contests."

"Aaaaw," Buneary groaned.

"You wanted this, didn't you Buneary?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, this is a sacrifice you have to make. First thing; sit up straight, no slouching."

Buneary sat up straight.

"Take one Pellet… ONE… and eat it. And please, chew with your mouth closed."

Buneary, while sitting as straight as she could, took one pellet and put it in her mouth. Then she chewed.

"Like dis," she said with her mouth full.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Said Pachirisu, "No talking when your mouth is full!"

Buneary swallowed.

"S-sorry. Hehe..."

Buneary came back into reality. Pachirisu whispered to her.

"Buneary?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna eat? You haven't touched any of your pellets."

"Oh-uh… right! Y-yeah of course, hehe."

Buneary picked up a pellet. Then she remembered to straighten her posture. Then she placed the pellet in her mouth, and began to chew. She savored the sweet, tangy flavor.

Though, she was very tempted to just stuff a pawful down her gullet, as she felt like she'd starve by the time she got to her second pellet.

But she had to be lady-like. For Pikachu.

Pikachu still felt bad about earlier, when he was mad at Buneary. He didn't know why it still stuck with him. He apologized and everything already, but the sad look Buneary gave him really shook him up. The last thing he wanted, was to make Buneary sad. Or anyone.

"So Pikachu and Buizel," said Pachirisu, "Have you guys had to deal with Team Rocket recently?"

Team Rocket? Jeez. Pikachu hadn't seen those guys in a while.

"Hmmm. No actually," said Pikachu, "We haven't seen those guys in a hot minute. Honestly, I kinda miss them, sure they were evil and tried to pokenap me a few times… ok A LOT of times, but still, you get used to them."

"I'll always cherish the lovely memories we shared," said Buizel.

"Good riddance to bad trash," said Piplup.

Buneary grabbed another pellet. She fiddled with it, mustering up some small talk. She was tempted to toss the pellet up in the air and catch it in her mouth, but she knew better.

_Say something!_

She thought to herself.

_Compliment him or something!_

"Uuuh, Pikachu," said Buneary nervously, "Y-you're… fur?"

_WHAT?!_

"Huh? What about it? Is it still dirty?" Pikachu asked as he checked himself.

"N-no, no! Ah-its uh… very… y-yellow."

She smiled widely, sweat pouring down her face.

_YELLOW?! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELF DUDE!!!_

"Uuuh… yeah? Thanks?"

Buneary felt herself shake. She was so pathetic, that she couldn't even think of one compliment to say, even though Pikachu had so many perfections! She had to get out of there!

"I uh… I uh… woo I really uh… I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM. BRB!"

She jumped up on her feet, and bolted out of there as fast as she could.

Everyone sat there in awkward silence. Pachirisu got up.

"I uh… I need to uh… go too! Save my spot for me!"

Pachirisu ran off as well. The three boys sat there awkwardly.

"What was that all about?" Buizel asked.

"I don't know," Pikachu said.

Buneary sat up against the tree, which held a tire swing. She was crouched up, with her face buried in her arms. She was quietly ridiculing herself.

She was calling herself stupid, dumb and pathetic.

Pachirisu walked up to her bunny friend. It hurt her to see Buneary like this, especially since she's a very happy person.

Pachirisu sat down next to her.

"Hey," Pachirisu said, "Don't beat yourself up."

"I made a fool out of myself…"

"Well… yeah… b-but it happens to the best of us. Are you gonna be ok?"

Buneary sniffled.

"Yeah…*sigh*. I just don't know what to say, or do! Everytime I try to talk to him, I just get all flustered and my brain shuts down!"

"Like I already said before, just be yourself! Drop the act. It only makes things harder for you."

"B-but what if he doesn't like the real ME?"

"Well, then he's not the boy for you."

Not the boy for her? No! No that's not true! Buneary couldn't imagine life without Pikachu. She was way too committed to give up now!

"Alright. I'm gonna head back to the group. Just… think about it."

Pachirisu got up and walked off back to the group. Buneary continued to sit there, alone with her thoughts. All she could think about was Pikachu. His sweet personality. His perfect complexion. His cute smile. His impressive athleticism. He was perfect. And Buneary… well… she wasn't.

Maybe Pachi's right. Perhaps she should just be herself. But if Pikachu didn't like it? Her life would be over.

XXX

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 4! How exciting! Hope you guys enjoyed! No question of the day sadly! But here's a special word from out favorite squirrel… Pachirisu!**

**Pachirisu: "Hi everyone! Today's word of the day is: Mitochondria!**

**The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. They are membrane-bound organelles, which generate most of the chemical energy required for the cell to perform biochemical reactions!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and don't forget to stay tuned!"**


End file.
